


Setters Do It Better

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established AkaKen, Established KageSuga, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh boy what have i done to poor Kageyama...., Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stand Alone, theyre having a nice sexy get together, this is like 7000 words of porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: When Suga had said he wanted to have a reunion, this was not what he had in mind. Kageyama figured it would be with their old Karasuno team to relive old memories.But no, he was wrong, so very, very wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha look at those tags. Well, I've had this written forever so. Here you go. Happy birthday Kageyama!

When Suga had said he wanted to have a reunion, this was not what he had in mind. He figured it would be with their old Karasuno team to relive old memories.

But no, he was wrong, so very,  _ very  _ wrong.

Suga’s idea of a reunion was their friend group in college, people they had known in high school and had grown closer to once their immaturity and pettiness had subsided.

It was also all people Kageyama had hooked up with during college, something Suga held above his head because he’s a sinister, evil human. You’d think that somebody with the nickname  _ Mr. Refreshing _ would be a kind, compassionate person but deep down he was evil and the kinkiest person Kageyama knew.

He enjoyed that side of Suga, the side that others didn’t get to see due to their relationship status.

Kageyama was kind of cursing him now though.

He had no idea how they all ended up here, on the bed, in various states of undress. He  _ especially  _ didn’t know how he was the only one naked and cuffed to the bed. When had Suga bought an extra pair of handcuffs? Some things were just a mystery.

None of the men on the bed were paying him any attention. Kageyama laid there, arms above his head, cuffed to the bed, erection standing at full mast because of the sight in front of him.

Akaashi and Kenma were helping each other out of their pants, pausing to shove their tongues down the other’s throat in a timely fashion. Suga was almost naked, black briefs clinging to slim hips as he kneeled in front of Oikawa, mouthing at his clothed erection. The sight of his boyfriend about to suck somebody’s dick, his old  _ rival  _ and  _ senpai’s  _ dick for that matter, was extremely erotic. Semi had his hand on Yahaba’s ass, squeezing it as he sucked at his clavicle and using his freehand to palm him through his jeans. Yahaba could do nothing but grip his hair and moan.

And Kageyama was just lying there, painfully hard and suffering.

This wasn’t unusual for them by any means, these types of reunions for them were normal despite Kageyama’s surprise, but Kageyama wasn’t used to not getting any attention. Normally he was biting into Oikawa’s neck or thighs, thrusting his tongue into Yahaba’s mouth, fingering Kenma, sucking Akaashi or Semi off, or rimming Suga. Of course, fucking would occur in this mess but that’s usually how it went.

Never was Kageyama tied to the bed, forced to watch them do all his favorite bedroom activities.

Kageyama watched Suga curl his fingers into the waistband of Oikawa’s briefs, pulling his mouth away from the head of his clothed dick. A string of spit connected his lips to the briefs and he licked flushed lips to break it. He shot Kageyama a devious smile.

“How are you feeling baby?” Suga asked, pulling Oikawa’s briefs down and wrapping his fist around his dick. Oikawa hissed above him, his hand instinctively threading in to Suga’s gray hair.

Kageyama snarled, “Not good.”

Suga giggled and turned his gaze away, pressing a kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s dick, “Aw, are you feeling… left out?” He moved his mouth over the shaft, pressing open mouthed kisses to it.

“Kou-chan.” Oikawa moaned as Suga’s licked over the slit. Kageyama tugged on the handcuffs and Akaashi placed a hand on his thigh, the first contact he’s had in minutes. He stiffened instantly.

“Don’t pull or you might break them.” Akaashi said gently but with certain hardness in his voice.

Kageyama, never one to disobey a senpai, nods in submission.

Kageyama watched and watched and watched until finally everybody was naked. Suga slunk over to him, hovering above him causing Kageyama to unconsciously inch head away from his. Suga placed both hands on either side of his head, ass perched high up in the air.

Slowly Suga slid one finger down his body, goosebumps arising in its wake. “What’s the matter Tobio? Do you want some attention?”

Kageyama gulped and nodded, “Yes.”

Suga just cocked his head, raising his eyebrow as the finger traced circles on his inner thigh.

“Yes… senpai.” Kageyama corrected, face heating up as he slowly watched all six pairs of eyes glaze over.

“I suppose I could help you…” Suga smirked and looked at Yahaba and Semi, gesturing with his chin to Kageyama’s legs. They took the hint and grabbed one, spreading them as far they could go. They only gave him a smirk in response when he glared at them.

“You look so nice spread out for us baby,” Suga whispered, placing a finger on Kageyama’s chin and tilting his head up, The smirk was still in place when Suga leaned down and pressed their lips together, immediately coaxing Kageyama’s lips open with his tongue. Their tongues slid across each other, wet and erotic.

Kageyama tried to angle his face so he could deepen the kiss but Suga beat him to the punch, taking hold of Kageyama’s chin and tilting his face to the side. His tongue slid over Kageyama’s teeth and lured his tongue into his own mouth. It was wet and steamy and somebody moaned from behind them but kissing Suga was always a show. He was a master with his tongue anybody could see it. Everybody in the room had been a victim of that tongue, reduced to a sweaty begging messy when it was their turn.

Suga parted from him, a string of spit connecting them. Suga smile gracefully and leaned down to lick it up. Kageyama moaned and lifted his hips to press in to Suga’s.

“Somebody’s desperate.” Oikawa giggled, sliding a hand over Suga’s calf. He squeezed Kageyama’s knee and watched as Suga’s lips trailed down Kageyama’s neck.

“He’s too eager.” Kenma mumbled, leaning against Akaashi at the edge of the bed. They were their own couple but they were always down to have one of these reunions.

Yahaba hummed and pressed a kiss to his ankle, “He looks damn good though.”

Suga was already halfway down Kageyama’s chest, nipping at his skin and licking over the marks, saliva acting as a salve. “Patience lovelies. You’ll all get a turn I promise.” He continued downwards, biting and licking and sucking, Kageyama a writhing mess underneath him.

Kageyama had been instructed to only speak when he was responding to somebody. He didn’t really have a problem with that, not much of a talker to begin with, but he really wanted to tell Suga to get on with it already.

As if Suga could read his thoughts, he wrapped lithe fingers around Kageyama’s cock, pressing wet kisses along the head. He slowly works his mouth over his length, quickly taking him as far as he could. He pretty much had no gag reflex it just took some working of his throat to get him all the way down.

Suga pulled off completely and looked up through lidded eyes. He dragged his tongue all the way up the shaft, free hand fumbling around for the lube. “You’re so hard baby. Do you want us that badly?” He placed the lube in closer proximity mouthing along his balls.

Kageyama threw his head back and groaned as Suga traced his tongue along the sack lightly. It tickled a bit but it wasn’t uncomfortable. When he wasn’t looking, Suga turned his head to look at Kenma and Akaashi, nodding slightly. An unspoken cue, the two swooped down and took one of Kageyama’s nipples into each of their mouths.

Kageyama howled, not expecting the work to encompass the steel nubs on his chest. He arched his back as    Kenma rolled one between his teeth while Akaashi sucked gently on him. He felt Suga’s hot breath on his entrance, Semi and Yahaba pulling his legs back to open him up even further. Oikawa appeared beside Yahaba, an arm slung around his waist and heading leaning close to Kageyama’s face.

At the same moment Suga swiped his tongue over his entrance Oikawa roughly grabbed his jaw and pressed their lips together, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Kageyama’s moans were swallowed up by Oikawa as Suga licked around the ring of flesh, pressing in to its center to try and breach. He continued licking up and down, tongue moving wildly.

Suga’s and Oikawa’s mouths seemed to move in tandem. Whenever Oikawa would press their lips together Suga would suck on the rim. Whenever Oikawa would shove his tongue as far in Kageyama’s mouth as he could Suga would try to lick inside of him. Finally he was able to, beginning to fuck in to Kageyama with his tongue. Suga spread him farther, bending his body slightly with the help of Semi and Yahaba to enable him to go deeper.

Kageyama moaned into Oikawa’s mouth as he tugged on the restraints. Kenma was still rolling the bud between his teeth, alternating between that and licking over it soothingly while Akaashi basically was nursing on him, digging his teeth in to the skin. There would definitely be a dark hickey in its place once he stopped.

Because of the slurping sounds being emitted between his and Oikawa’s mouths, Kageyama did not hear the lube bottle being opened. He jumped a bit when he felt a cold finger underneath the prodding of Suga’s tongue. He accidentally bit down on Oikawa’s bottom lip, causing Oikawa to yelp.

“Tobio-chan that’s not nice.” Oikawa scolded, pulling away and letting his tongue run over his bottom lip. Then he caught Kageyama’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, letting it snapback with a grin.

All the while Suga pressed a finger in, then two, slowly working him open. Kageyama’s noises were drowned out by Oikawa’s mouth once more. Suga mouthed at his balls as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of him.

“You like that?” Suga purred, tongue darting out to lick at him. “Does it feel nice to be stretched open?” He slid a third finger in along with the second. Kageyama winced but relaxed for him knowing it would only make things easier. Suga spread his fingers casually inside of him, scissoring them gently.

Kageyama whined and thrust his hips up but two firm hands held him down. The hands belong to Semi and Yahaba. Their only job at that moment was to hold his legs open so the extra work of holding his hips down was nice. They would get their turns though, eventually.

Suga set up an incredibly slow place, taking his time opening Kageyama up. He spread his fingers inside of him and curled them near his prostate, never getting close enough to actually get him off. He never touched his prostate purposely, going close but always avoiding.

When Suga finally did tap against his prostate, Kageyama practically screamed in to Oikawa’s mouth. He tugged on the handcuffs and thrust his hips up as hard as he could, trying to get himself off. He wanted to  _ cum _ , dammit and he should be allowed to.

However, there were setter’s fingers wrapping around the base, clamping down to deny him his orgasm. Semi’s voice was taunting as he spoke, “We didn’t say you could cum, did we?”

Suga hummed and sat up, fingers deep inside Kageyama. They stroked at his prostate, Semi holding him tighter when he whimpered. “He’s not allowed to cum yet, you’re right Semi.” Suga slowly removed his fingers and Oikawa popped off his mouth, Kageyama singing out in a series of moans. Akaashi and Kenma stopped their onslaught to his nipples and he almost sighed in relief.

“P-Please,” Kageyama panted, rocking his hips up into Semi’s hand.

Suga had other plans however when he slipped something metal and tight over his cock and balls. He immediately recognized it as a cock ring and his eyes popped out of his head. “You have to earn your orgasms my love.” Suga practically purred the words with a devious smirk plastered on his face. He leaned down and whispered softly to him, “Say the safeword if it becomes too much alright?” Kageyama gave a tentative nod in reponse.

Suga laid between Kageyama’s spread legs once more, spitting onto his winking entrance. “Now, where were we?” His tongue reacquainted itself with his entrance and he went to down, sucking at it, licking around it and shoving it inside until he deemed it relaxed enough.

Suga sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kageyama knew when he was done he would go wash his mouth out immediately but right now was not the time and place. The lube was opened and lathered onto his cock, the head pressing against him once he was done.

“Relax for me baby, you were doing so well before.” Suga whispered to him, leaning close to him. He slid in inch by inch, Kageyama’s breath hitching in the process. Kageyama gripped the chains of the handcuffs and closed his eyes, letting out a loud moan as Suga bottomed out.

“Look at me.” Suga whispered in his ear. Kageyama could hear the smile in his voice and he opened his eyes, staring in to chocolate brown ones.

Then, Suga began to thrust once he knew Kageyama was ready for it and Kageyama almost closed his eyes to revel in the feeling.

Suga was always gently, making love to him rather than fucking into him roughly. He never cared that they were being watched, fucking him as if they were only two in the room. Kageyama’s lids slid halfway closed as he stared into Suga’s eyes. Suga hands reached around the backs of his knees, locking them around his waist.

“I’m gonna make it so good for you baby just hold on.” Suga’s mouth lingered on his cheek before slipping down to his neck as his pace picked up. Suga wasn’t thick but his dick was surprisingly long in length, reaching places that others couldn’t.

Kageyama threw his head back and moaned as Suga rocked his hips in to him. He slowly pulled out until just the head was inside of him and then slid back in all the way. He continued repeating this, Kageyama panting in his ear and tugging on the chains. All the while he was slow about it.

Suga pulled his head back so his lips hovered over Kageyama’s never quite pressing fully but brushing together with every thrust. Every so often his tongue would flick at Kageyama’s lips, making them shiny with spit.

When Suga started to pound into him fast and hard, Kageyama’s cock began to ache and tears shone in his eyes. His cock was throbbing and he wanted the sweet release but he knew he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon. His head hurt from the orgasm denial, thoughts in broken sentences and pleas.

Kageyama was brought from his jagged thoughts with a tiny mewl sounding from the edge of the bed. His eyes slid to the bodies there, seeing four of Akaashi’s fingers sawing in and out of Kenma, prepping him. Kenma’s legs were spread open for all to see, giving them all a delicious sight. Kageyama’s mouth fell open and his eye’s met gold.

_ Fuck  _ he wanted to cum so bad. His thoughts were back on demanding to cum but he never voiced them. The lusty gaze in Kenma’s eyes would have done him in if he hadn’t been wearing the cock ring.

Kageyama arched his back as Suga began using forceful thrusts, causing Kageyama to lurch further up the bed. For being a little small in stature Suga could pack a punch and fuck almost as hard as Oikawa, who never showed him any mercy, or Akaashi, who was surprisingly ruthless when it came to sex.

Suga moaned seemingly for the first time and bit into Kageyama’s shoulder, skin slapping skin, cock going deep inside of him with each thrust. He knew the exact moment that he hit the sweet spot inside of him when Kageyama tensed up and he felt wetness on his cheek. He turned his head to find Kageyama’s eyes leaking, face flushed and teeth worrying his bottom lip.

This was extremely erotic for Suga and with one last thrust and loud slap of hips hitting ass, he emptied himself inside of Kageyama. He moaned loudly in to his shoulder and nipped at the red skin, collapsing on top of him as his hips quivered against him.

“You’re so tight baby, so good for us,” Suga praised and kissed below his ear, still inside of him. Kageyama was clenching and unclenching around him almost painfully. His cock was a bright red color, angry as it wanted release. It wouldn’t be getting it for a while.

Suga slowly pulled out of him, a torrent of cum following him. Semi quickly shoved it back in with three of his fingers, having returned to Kageyama’s side. “Can’t have you ruining your bed can we?” Semi teased, brown eyes taunting.

Kageyama scowled at him as Semi spread his fingers inside of him.

“Wow Kou-chan you came a lot.” Oikawa hummed, now behind Yahaba with his arms wrapped around his middle. His mouth was pressed against his shoulder, kissing and licking it lazily.

“Do you blame him?” Yahaba asked, leaning against his old captain. Oikawa moved his lips up Yahaba’s neck and giggled.

“Not really. Tobio-chan looks delicious. I can’t wait to get a taste.” He dragged his tongue up the length of Yahaba’s neck, earning a moan from Yahaba  _ and  _ Kageyama.

Suga smiled and watched where Semi’s fingers entered Kageyama over and over again, his hole practically fellating the digits. Suga tapped his chin, “Should we let him cum? Or should he suffer more?”

“P-Please,” Kageyama begged. It was the first word he had spoke in a while, the only noises coming from him before this being moans and groans.

Suga considered it for a moment before smiling sweetly, “Not yet.” Then he moved from between his legs.

Akaashi slowly lifted Kenma off his fingers with a moan. Kenma slumped against him, cock red and angry much like Kageyama’s. “Ready?” Akaashi murmured against the smaller male, brushing his bangs from his face. Kenma nodded and crawled his way over to Kageyama, positioning himself over him.

Kageyama watched him curiously. Nobody had told him the plan until he was cuffed to the bed so he had no idea how they were going to fuck him or if he would be fucking anybody. All he could do was let his body be used.

Kenma gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving back down, hovering his ass over Kageyama’s throbbing cock. Semi had spread a copious amount of lube over his cock before Kenma crawled over him. He was positioned so his back was towards Kageyama, knees and legs tucked by his hips and sides. Kenma’s small hand wrapped around Kageyama’s shaft and he slowly lowered himself onto it.

Kageyama’s eyes rolled back in to his head as his dick was enveloped by tight heat. No matter how much they ever stretched Kenma he always held a certain tightness to him, probably due to his small stature. He was the smallest of all of them and they used it to their advantage when they would have these reunions, bending him this way and that. Kenma would deny it but he loved to be manhandled by them; he loved being dominated. Behind closed doors Akaashi was especially dominant, making their sex lives exhilarating.

Kenma threw his head back and leaned back to spread his fingers across Kageyama’s broad chest. Kageyama wished he was facing him so he could see him begin to bounce on his cock, moving until just the head was inside of him and then slamming back down until his ass was flush against Kageyama’s hips.

Kageyama tugged at the restraints once more. He really wanted to hold Kenma’s hips tightly, wanted to guide him in rocking and bouncing, wanted to see his cock flapping around wildly. But he couldn’t because Kenma had his back turned to him. He could only imagine the way Kenma bit his lips as pleasure spread through him as he worked himself on Kageyama.

Kageyama tugged relentlessly on the handcuffs as Kenma rolled his hips slowly, alternating between swiveling around and bouncing. Kenma would clench around him and Kageyama would throb inside of him, the pressure on his cock making him dizzy.

He felt delicate hands on his thighs, spreading them and Kenma shifted back a bit, pausing in his ministrations. Kageyama panted and tried to see what was happening but Kenma’s lithe body obstructed his view.

Suddenly there was a cock pressed against him and with a full swing of hips the mystery cock was buried to the hilt. Kageyama choked out a sob of pleasure, pressing his face sideways into the pillow under his head. A hand was in his hair, stroking it soothingly and he vaguely registered it as Suga.

The dick inside of him was relentless. Unlike Suga, who set up a slow pace and gently worked up to thrusting fast and hard, this person started out roughly. Kageyama managed to move his head to look around and saw that it was Akaashi, which made sense once Kenma leaned forward to presumably wrap his arms around Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi was relentless during sex; nobody would guess from his cool demeanor outside of the bedroom but his goal was to wreck you and wreck you well. None of the participants knew how Kenma’s ass survived the continuous onslaught. Akaashi was thick and he seemed to thrust with all his might, giving everybody maximum pleasure when he did fuck them. It was shocking to say the least but it was mostly satisfying in the moment.

Kenma leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, his lips sliding clumsily along his. With the force behind Akaashi’s thrusts in Kageyama, Kenma didn’t need to move, Kageyama’s body jerking with each thrust enough to make it seem like he was fucking up in to Kenma.

Kageyama could hear the lewd sounds of lips smacking together and assumed it was Kenma and Akaashi from the way Kenma rolled his body into his boyfriend. Kageyama grunted whenever Kenma clamped around him or Akaashi thrust in to him particularly hard, skin slapping skin.

All around him the rest of the participants were jerking off, Yahaba and Oikawa locked in an aggressive kiss, Oikawa furiously wanking the younger male. Yahaba gripped his hair tightly, mussing the brown locks. Suga, ever the master with his tongue, had Semi down his throat and Kageyama could see his hand working himself despite having cum a short while ago.

Kageyama was pulled from the show when Akaashi slammed into his prostate. His cock was achingly hard inside of Kenma and Kenma mewled when he throbbed in desperation.

“Please!” Kageyama cried out, lifting his hips off the bed, simultaneously thrusting upwards into Kenma and down onto Akaashi’s cock. Once again he was crying as the pain in his erection became too much. He  _ needed  _ to cum. The pressure from Kenma was enough to push him over the edge.

Kageyama looked at Suga frantically. Suga pulled himself from Semi’s cock and tapped Kenma’s shoulder, telling him to get off.  He could sense the panic beginning to cloud Kageyama’s eyes and decided to give him a little break. He removed the cock ring, placing it next to Kageyama on the bed so he could put it back on later. “Alright baby, it’s okay, you can cum.” Suga kissed his temple and stroked his hair.

Kenma sank back down onto him and that was all it took. Kageyama flooded his insides with a choked cry. Kenma groaned and Akaashi took hold of Kenma’s dick, jerking him to completion as Kageyama came inside. Kenma slumped forward while Akaashi fucked Kageyama through his orgasm, not stopping when he was finished. Kenma lifted himself from Kageyama when he felt the spurts of cum come to a stop, immediately collapsing into Yahaba’s waiting arms. The brunette helped him get cleaned up and wrapped him in a blanket.

Even though they were all seemingly wicked during sex they were always extremely sweet afterwards, helping with the aftercare.

Akaashi put his weight on Kageyama as he fucked him faster. They shared the same air space as they both panted, Kageyama slipping in to overstimulation. With the continuous abuse to his prostate his cock was able to come to full mast once more. His body trembled in slight pain from the overstimulation as Akaashi continued to plow into him.

Akaashi gripped Kageyama’s hair and pulled his head back, biting down on his neck as he came inside. Akaashi collapsed on top of him and they tried to recollected their breath. He gently pulled himself out, Kageyama whining at the feeling of being empty and Akaashi moved off to the side towards Kenma.

Suga twirled the cock ring in his fingers and eyed Kageyama warily, “Why didn’t you say the safeword?”

Kageyama opened his mouth and turned his head bashfully, “I don’t…”

Suga smiled softly and leaned down, kissing him softly, “Next time say it, we’ll listen. Can I put this back on you?”

Kageyama looked at it before hesitantly nodding. Suga slipped it on and pat his thigh before moving away.

“Let’s keep going.” Suga clapped his hands. Kenma was handed off to Akaashi, still in a daze from his orgasm, and Yahaba moved closer to Kageyama. There was a lot of shifting but it ended up with Yahaba under Kageyama, Kageyama’s back flat against his chest. Yahaba took hold of his cock in one hand and placed the other on Kageyama’s hip, guiding him until he was fully inside of him.

Yahaba kept his hands on Kageyama’s hips, bouncing him lazily. He didn’t build up to any sort of rhythm, just kept bouncing him slowly, letting him feel the full length of his cock inside of him. Kageyama could feel every vein and the slight curve of Yahaba every time he slid in. It was almost relaxing, even with the words that Yahaba was whispering in his ear.

“You look so hot bouncing on my cock.”

“You’re such a slut for it.”

“You’re so wet Kageyama. I barely had to use any lube.”

“Do you love being filled to the brim with our cocks?”

Yahaba was the best at dirty talk out of all of them. He could make any of them just with the sound of his voice. It was truly an evil power to have and he used it to his advantage. If Kageyama didn’t have the cock ring he probably would have cum for a second time that evening.

Kageyama moaned with each question, unable to respond to any of them. Yahaba felt so good, sliding in so easily with the mix of lube and the cum inside of him. His head lolled back onto Yahaba’s shoulder, eyes closed and focusing on the rocking his hips.

Kageyama heard the lube being opened but didn’t bother opening his eyes, figuring somebody was getting a handjob or something. He definitely didn’t expect a hand on his chest, making sure he was laying flat against Yahaba. Yahaba stopped thrusting in order to grab Kageyama’s legs under his knees, pulling them to his chest.

Kageyama felt another cock being pressed against his entrance and his eyes shot open in panic. Semi was leaning over him, trying to slip his cock in to him beside Yahaba’s, tongue poking out between chapped lips in concentration.

“W-What?” Kageyama asked.

“Just relax.” Semi grit, placing a hand on Kageyama’s knee and squeezing. It took a few minutes but finally he was able to push the head in alongside Yahaba’s cock, which was still buried to the hilt. All three moaned aloud, Kageyama’s rising above both of theirs in a higher octave. It hurt, even with all the cum and lube but it wasn’t so painful that he couldn’t bear it.

Semi had to brace himself on Kageyama’s bent leg, trying to catch his breath. It was so fucking  _ tight _ with Yahaba lodged in him as well. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sunk in all the way, a look of concentration on his face as he did so. Semi’s erection was average but still pleasurable; Kageyama always enjoyed fucking him or getting fucked by him. Like Akaashi, Semi was relentless during sex and would fuck his partner to completion.

Semi and Yahaba worked in tandem, getting used to the feeling of Kageyama pulsing hotly around them and the tightness of his hole. They allowed Kageyama to get used to them stretching him this much before working up to a fast pace. The slide of their clocks together inside of him is incredibly erotic, something neither has experienced before.

This was something new for all of them, shoving two dicks in one person. Normally they spitroast but this was something they would have to try again, maybe with somebody else.

Semi shifted his head past Kageyama’s shoulder in order to shove his tongue in to Yahaba’s mouth. Kageyama could hear the slick noises of tongues sliding against each other right by his ear. He was completely taken over by his arousal, eyes glazed over and face blissed out, drooling on himself. Little mewls and whimpers left his lips but those were the only noises he was capable of making.

The two inside of Kageyama worked themselves to completion, panting in Kageyama’s ear and in each other’s mouths, cumming inside of him. Kageyama cried out in and banged his head against Yahaba’s shoulder as they slammed into his prostate with their finish, wanting to cum again. With Yahaba’s words and both of their cocks inside of him he was already close again despite having an orgasm twenty minutes prior.

Kageyama felt empty without them. He tightened his muscles so that the mix of cum inside of him wouldn’t spill out but there was so much that a little bit leaked. Yahaba and Semi moved off the bed to clean themselves up, leaving Kageyama by himself.

But they weren’t done. There was still one more person who hadn’t had their way with him yet. Kageyama was anticipating him the most, even more than Suga.

Oikawa crawled over him, signature smirk painted on to his face. “Tobio-chan you are absolutely filthy.” He took Kageyama in, looking at his glistening body, wet with sweat, and down to his entrance that was slowly leaking cum. His body was littered with bite marks and bruises and Oikawa traced over them with his fingers.

“You looked so good like this Tobio. You love being stuffed with all these cocks huh?” Oikawa’s fingers ran the expanse of his body, trailing over the length of his cock and balls before toying at his entrance. It was soft and spongy, easily taking three fingers.

Kageyama was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow.

Oikawa had this disgusting ability of finding people’s prostates immediately. He was abusing it now, ramming his fingers against it, massaging it, teasing it roughly. Kageyama was once again crying, back arched, mouth open in a silent cry. His cock strained upwards, desperate for release.

“Does Tobio want to cum?” Oikawa asked, wrapping his free hand around Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama nodded frantically and lifted his hips into his hands, trying to convince Oikawa to help get him off.

Luckily Oikawa was apparently feeling nice that day and he took the cock ring off of him, starting to pump his cock furiously in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“You’re going to cum twice for me in succession, you got me?” Oikawa demanded. Kageyama nodded and panted as Oikawa set up a brutal pace. He felt like his dick was being rubbed raw but he didn’t care he just wanted to cum.

And he did. Kageyama came hard for the second time that night, cum spilling over Oikawa’s hand and onto his stomach. He cried out and tugged roughly on the handcuffs, the metal digging in to his wrists. It hurt like a bitch but that was a problem for later. He also felt a bit dizzy from cumming so hard which was slightly concerning but he definitely wasn’t going to tell him to stop.

Oikawa smirked and squirted some lube into the hand that had previously been holding his dick. Then he grabbed Kageyama’s dick and started jacking him off again. “One more Tobio-chan.” He pressed hard against Kageyama’s prostate.

Kageyama’s vision became spotty. Oikawa swam in and out of view. His body shook violently as he transitioned into overstimulation once again. It was too much and it hurt a bit and all his senses were filled with Oikawa, only feeling delicate fingers around him and inside him.

“Come on Tobio-chan I know you can cum for me again.” Oikawa sang, “Think about how hard everybody fucked you. How you were begging to cum inside of little Kenma over there while Akaashi pounded in to you. How Semi and Yahaba fucked you at the same time and you took it like the slut you are. You hear me Tobio? You’re a fucking slut for all our cocks, such a cum slut. It’s amazing that Suga has you tied down when you can’t get enough of us.”

Oikawa bit into his earlobe and he lost it. His vision whited out as he came. It wasn’t a lot this time, a little on the dry side, but he still came, twitching on the mattress. Oikawa pulled cum-slicked fingers from him and sucked on them. “You did so well Tobio. But we’re not done yet.”

Oikawa sat up on his knees and ran his hands up Kageyama’s smooth thighs, “Uncuff him Suga-chan.”

Suga smiled and sat by Kageyama’s head, still naked. He uncuffed Kageyama’s hands from the headboard, his arms falling limp above his head. He had lost feeling in them a while ago, choosing to ignore it.

Oikawa flipped him on to his stomach and spread his legs. “Better hold on Tobio-chan!” Then he slid in to the hilt as hard as he could.

If Kageyama thought Akaashi and Semi were relentless then Oikawa was merciless. His former senpai didn’t care that Kageyama was extremely overstimulated and quivering under him. Oikawa just took hold of his hips tight enough to leave bruises and swung his hips into him, sliding deep. Despite being spread open for the better part of the hour Kageyama could feel every ridge of Oikawa’s cock as it rubbed against his walls.

Oikawa had a dominating presence, making Kageyama forget that there were other people in the room. The only reason Kageyama knew that Suga was there was because his boyfriend had moved his upper body in to his lap, Kageyama’s arms limp by his hips. Suga’s fingers carded through his hair as he whispered encouragements to him.

“You’re doing so well Tobio.”

“You take Oikawa so deep. You’re being so good for him baby.”

Kageyama whined into the skin of Suga’s thigh, tingling sensations crawling up his arms as he got feeling back. Oikawa slid his fingers into Kageyama’s hair and pulled his head back so Kageyama was propped up on his palms, forehead resting against Suga’s thighs.

“Tell me how much you love it Tobio-chan. Tell me how you’re a slut for my cock.” His grip tightened and he bucked his hips harder into him.

Kageyama cried out, “I’m a fucking slut for you, Oikawa. I love your cock, please fuck me hard.”

Oikawa paused, hips pressed against Kageyama’s ass, “What did you call me? Is that any way to address your senior Tobio-chan?” He rocked side to side but never pulled further out.

Kageyama trembled, elbows shaking trying to keep himself up. “I-I’m such a slut f-for you… senpai. Please f-fuck me harder senpai!”

Oikawa smirked, “Better.” He pulled out and slammed back in, setting up the same brutal pace as before. He zoned in on Kageyama’s abused prostate thrusting in to it with precision. He never let up on his grip on Kageyama’s hair, pulling his head back until it almost touched between his shoulder blades. Kageyama’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Fuck.” Oikawa growled as his pace faltered, close to orgasm. “I’m gonna fill you up Tobio-chan. I want you to beg for it.”

“Want your cum. Fill me up, senpai, please I need it.” Kageyama begged, voice raw.

Oikawa howled and his hips stuttered before coming to a stop, cock deep inside as he came. He released Kageyama’s hair and touched his forehead to Kageyama’s sweaty back, their fluids mingling. Kageyama’s cock twitched in dry orgasm, milked dry from his previous two.

Oikawa pulled out of him and Suga caught him, holding him in his arms. He continued stroking his hair, massaging his scalp from where Oikawa had pulled too hard.

The two turned him over and Kageyama blinked, seeing them all above him. It was the final stretch and he knew how this would end. Akaashi, Kenma, Semi and Yahaba all jerked themselves off to fruition, their cum landing on various parts of Kageyama’s body. Then they slunk away, leaving Kageyama halfway laying on Suga’s lap.

Akaashi looked at him as he was putting his clothes on, “Are you alright? We didn’t hurt you right?” Kageyama just shook his head. Oikawa had apparently disappeared but came back with a damp wash cloth, handing it to Suga. Suga began toweling him down, wiping all the cum off the front of his body.

“Do you want help getting him to the bathroom?” Yahaba asked. He, Semi, Akaashi and Kenma were all fully dressed now, Kenma still looking a little out of it. He was hunched over his phone in the desk chair, looking at it but unseeing.

Suga smiled sheepishly, “I think I can get him there. Can you just fill the tub for me?” Yahaba smiled and nodded, disappearing in the bathroom. The sound of running water came from down the hall.

“Were we too rough?” Semi asked again. Kageyama shook his head. “I’m sorry for not asking if I could just shove my dick in with Yahaba.”

“’S fine.” Kageyama grumbled, eyes closed. He was so tired. Having sex with six other people sure knocked you out.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Semi was saying to Suga, still running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. The towel was no discarded into the pile of their clothing.

“No problem. Don’t be a stranger though we never get to see you!” Suga smiled. Semi offered a tentative smile, leaving soon after with Yahaba in tow. Akaashi and Kenma said their goodbyes as well, leaving Kageyama with Suga and Oikawa.

“Let’s get you in the bath.” Oikawa said. He helped Kageyama to his feet very gently but his legs wobbled too much and he almost fell. Thankfully Oikawa caught him. “Gosh Tobio-chan if you just wanted me to carry you, you should have asked.”

Oikawa stepped into the bath and lowered both of them into the warm water, Kageyama’s back pressed against Oikawa’s chest. He held Kageyama around the waist and felt Kageyama relax in his arms. Suga followed them in and sat on the edge, scooping up some of the water and dumping it on Kageyama’s head.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes, Oikawa massaging Kageyama’s shoulders, upper arms and scalp where he had tugged on his hair. Suga rubbed shampoo and conditioner into his hair, washing the sweat away with small dumps of water onto his head. Oikawa worked out all the kinks from his shoulders and Kageyama felt himself completely relax against him.

They drained the water and started the shower, Suga taking over for Oikawa.

“I’m gonna go strip the bed.” Oikawa stated and left the couple to themselves, Suga wrapping his arms around Kageyama.

“Head still hurt?” Suga asked, kissing Kageyama’s shoulder.

“No.” Kageyama said quietly.

“And you’re alright, right?”

Kageyama nodded and Suga smiled, taking the soap and lathering a wash cloth with it, “Let’s get you cleaned up okay? It’s probably going to sting.”

Suga turned him around and spread him, rubbing the washcloth around his abused entrance. Kageyama sucked in a deep breath and winced. It  _ did  _ sting. He would probably be walking with a limp for the next few days but likely he had a break from volleyball practice. That was the only reason he had agreed to this whole thing.

Kageyama could feel more cum drip from him and onto the floor of the bathtub. It was disgusting honestly but it had been nice in the moment. Kageyama had fun.

Suga wrung out the towel and then lathered it with more soap, rubbing it over Kageyama’s body to wash away any dried residue from their activities. Kageyama hummed and leaned into his hand, enjoying the feeling of his hands all over him.

“You’ve got bruises all over you.” Suga mused and giggled to himself, “Akaashi did a number on your nipple.”

“Don’t remind me.” Kageyama mumbled looking away. Suga just laughed softly and let the water cascade down Kageyama’s body. He took a minute to admire his physique, wet abs and strong thighs. Suga pressed a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips.

“I love you Tobio.”

Tobio turned red and tried to look away but met those loving brown eyes. “… love you too.” Kageyama mumbled and hugged Suga, burying his face in his shoulder. It was kind of awkward since he was much taller than Suga but it was the thought that counted.

Suga smiled and shut the water off, toweling them both off. He led them to the bedroom where Oikawa was lazing about, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. He grinned when he saw them, “Is it cool if I stay the night?”

“As long as you don’t hog the blankets.” Suga teased and pulled the covers back, allowing Kageyama to crawl in. Suga followed and immediately curled into his side. Oikawa draped an arm around Kageyama’s waist and pressed his chin to his hair.

“Well that was fun.” Oikawa said.

Kageyama snorted, “You weren’t the one getting fucked.”

“You sure were begging for it. ‘Oh senpai, fuck me senpai.’”

“Sh-Shut up!”

“Boys, boys.” Suga tched and kissed Kageyama’s shoulder. “No fighting in the bedroom.”

“Yes mother.” Oikawa sang while Kageyama mumbled an apology.

They bickered for a few more moments before drowsiness lured Kageyama to sleep, his head falling close to Suga’s. Suga smiled at him fondly and he pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s nose before whispering a goodnight to Oikawa. They slept just like that, curled up together and content with the night’s doings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
